


5 times and 1.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Five times the Freelancers got Wash into dangerous situations and One time they weren't able to get him out of it.





	

1: Carolina's P.O.V. 

Clear: 

It was an ambush, Carolina observed. They'd been conned into the city and they were struggling to get out of it alive again. 

All of Alpha was moving towards the currently still hot, LZ. She, North, Maine and Florida were clearing it. York and Wash were coming from the North-West at high speeds, probably on a bike or in a car. South and Connie were running in the entrance of the LZ building but 20 floors below her and Wyoming was also close but running rooftops. 

Few minutes later, everyone except Wyoming was entering or in the same room on the 50th floor. 

"Building's clear." She called out, her HUD read the room as empty. 

They were stuck in this floor until 4-7-9er arrived to pick them up. Connie and Florida were telling jokes, York was trying to talk to her, North and South were arguing, Maine was looking out the window (on watch) and Wash was by the door, also on watch. Wyoming was still on another building. 

Thunk! 

She spun around to see Wash slumped in an Insurrectionist's hold, one arm around his neck, one holding a gun to his dented helmet. The Innie was huge, easily the size of Maine, making Wash look even smaller. Checking her HUD the man still didn't show.  

The man begins to back out of the room, "Base, objective complete." 

South growled, "Stop or I'll empty my clip into you, dickhead." 

He cocked his head to the side, "I have your soldier in my arms and a gun to his head. You won't shoot me." 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Yeah." He moved the arm around Wash's neck so it had a grip on his upper arm then snapped it. 

South pulled back instantly. 

"Good call, girly. Every attempt to stop me will only hurt him more." 

With that the man left. 

There was nothing they could do and with the man still not showing up on their HUDs it was going to be hard to trace them. 

But there was a reason Wyoming was part of their team. 

Bang! 

The sniper shot was perfect and the Innie slumped to the ground dead. His great size had been a target and Wyoming'd had a clear shot because Wash was so small in comparison. 

Maine jumped out the 50 story window with a grapple and heaved the man off Wash before he suffocated under the behemoth. 

"Thanks." Wash hissed as he tried to move his arm. Maine applied bio-foam and helped Wash to his feet, then picked Wash up because the smaller couldn't stand. 

Carolina heard Connie's whispered comment to South, "Concussions and death threats are the best matchmakers." 

She also heard South's reply of, "I always used to bet Maine would get Wash into the hospital. Not into bed. Now, I'm not so sure." 

She grinned. 

. 

. 

. 

2: South P.O.V 

Monkey Fairy:  

Connie, Wash, York, Wyoming and South were stuck. They'd been knocked out on a mission and ended up in this cell. Well, she, Connie, York and Wyoming had ended up in the cell. She hadn't seen Wash since the fight and that was almost three days ago. It was worrying to say the least. 

Carolina, Maine, North and Florida came on the fourth day, busting open their cell and realising Wash wasn't there before beginning the search. 

They found him alone in a room, back pressed against the far wall, blood covering his legs and torso. Maine walked forwards to pick him up but he started yelling when the larger Freelancer approached. He was in hysterics. 

"Noooo, I'm not telling you anything. I won't. I don't want to." 

"Wash..." Maine started. 

"Nooooo, stay away evil monkey fairy. Stay away." 

Connie sighed, "I think it's safe to say they drugged him." 

"Nah," South replied, "Say's here they just didn't let him sleep." 

With a nod, Maine picked him up, ignoring the thrashing and screaming, and they left the facility. Wash succumbed to exhaustion minutes later. 

When Wash woke almost two days later he remembered nothing so they (Her and York) decided not to tease him about his hallucinations. Much. 

. 

. 

. 

3: Wash's P.O.V 

01.045: 

If there was one thing he hated more than flying, it was cars. Well, the hate was mutual, in actual fact. 

The mission had been going well, the whole of Alpha was on it, before Connie triggered one of the alarms. The mostly empty forest became a hive of activity and Wash had to sneak up THREE different trees to avoid detection.  

He had lost all visual of any of his teammates and ,though they were meant to be spread out, since the alarm he could barely even hear the gunfire anymore. In short, he was alone, being hunted and trapped in the woods. Great! 

He heard the car before it was close, scampering up a fourth tree like a cat. He watched it stop and the five men get out and begin to search, he had to stay as still as possible, as quiet a possible. 

"Everyone to the LZ now," sorry C, no can do, "Sync?" 

A chorus of seven voices replied, "Sync." 

He stayed silent. 

"Wash, do you copy? Wash?" 

The Innies were right below him and way more heavily armed. He couldn't fight or run. He had to hide. 

"Wash respond, now!" 

Shit, he wanted to tell them he was fine. He wanted to. 

"Has anyone got sights on Wash, he won't respond." 

A chorus of, "Negative." Followed. 

Carolina then did something that she would forever regret. 

She pinged him. 

Anyone can see and follow a ping, it's usually last resort but this mission had gone ridiculously wrong. 

He felt the ping and saw both Innies look straight at him, "Fuck!" 

He dropped down and shot the first Innie but the second, third, fourth and fifth had already made it back to the Warthog. He dodged behind a tree as they began to fire but quickly realised it wasn't going to do much for protection so he ran. 

He sprinted into the forest with the Warthog on his heels, dipping behind trees and swerving to make it as hard as possible for it to follow him. 

"Wash, why didn't you answer?" Carolina demanded. 

"Sorry boss," duck, "I was trying to hide," shit, shit, "Shit. They have cars and guns and they're mad at meeeeeeeeeeeee..." 

He dropped almost 15ft into a gully without warning and his ankle twisted, catching onto a native plant that ensnares and doesn't let go. 

"Ahhhhh, shit, damn it." 

He pulled himself up to see the Warthog was directly opposite from him. 

It floored it forwards and he realised it was going to ram into him, crushing his spine and killing him. He couldn't move. 

There was a figure in front of him. It caught and flipped the Warthog. Maine. 

Sniper fire echoed from above him and he saw Wyoming and North. Florida jumped down and cut his ankle free, supporting his weight and helping him away from the fight. Wash had lost his weapons a while ago. 

The fight was short and eventually 4-7-9er picked them up. The flight was miserable, all objectives had failed. Wash was just happy to be alive. 

. 

. 

. 

4: Wash P.O.V 

Sarcophagus:  

The smoke cleared and a man with a sharks mouth on his helmet walked forwards. 

"What the fuck is with this guy?" 

Fire rippled out of the handheld flamethrower and scorched the air around him. He felt it overloading part of his suits heat sensors and burning his leg. 

"Ah, that's hot." 

He fired maybe five rounds at the man before the fire was back on him. He dived over it and skidded across the floor, burns on his chest numbed instantly by adrenalin. He couldn't feel any of the pain. 

He tossed a grenade but it was lost in the blaze way before it got to the insane Innie. Another torrent of orange and yellow soared his way. 

He ducked behind the concrete and watched something blast Carolina back from across the room. A green gun landed in the hall in between the two of them. 

He dived over the inferno and rolled into the centre of the room, picking up the gun as he went and hefting it to aim at the psycho. 

He fired. 

It bounced. 

It fricking bounced! 

"What the hell? It bounces! Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever... of all..." 

Carolina knocked him out of the way before another burst of flame could blanket him. 

"Stay low!" She growled. 

Everything was beginning to hurt, adrenaline not working to cover it anymore. 

He barely even noticed Carolina beating the psycho as he got his mind together and braced himself for the rest of the mission, pushing the burns out of his mind. 

He pulled himself to his feet and moved over to the teal Freelancer. 

"That guy was a dick." 

Pretend there is no pain! 

"Come on, lets get moving, Wash." 

"That bit with the purple plane, that was just showing off." 

He limped after her without letting her know how painful it was. 

He was fine. 

They made it to the roof without too much of a hassle and found Tex planting a device. 

Wash sighed loudly at the instant friction between Tex and Carolina. Then, of course, the door blew open and the Insurrectionists popped up. 

Why did they decide to blow up the building. He really hurt and just wanted to sleep. He didn't want to jump of off a disintegrating building. 

The explosion had sent him flying and rubbed his burns against his armour causing a cry of pain muffled by the blast. He pulled himself to his feet groaning, disoriented. 

He leapt of the roof. 

Suddenly he was on the Sarcophagus shooting down a plane. Funny how Tex chose that to be the time to push it into the pelican. 

"Oww." He droned. 

He tried to pull himself up as the pelican before Tex gently slammed him into a seat and strapped him in. 

"Tex wha?" 

"You're hurt so you're going back to base with the asset." 

He nodded and passed out in his seat, slumped against the metal harnesses. 

. 

. 

. 

5: Wash's P.O.V 

Fighting Fire: 

Wash saw Wyoming perched in his spot, gunfire whipping past his head, as he and York showed up. 

"Well about time." 

"Hey Wyoming," York replied, "We miss all the fun?" 

"Hardly chaps. Now where is our dear Carolina?" 

She zooms past. 

"Ah yes." 

"Wyoming, move up!" 

"With all due respect, I'd prefer not to be killed, if at all possible." 

"York, got any ideas." She asked. 

The man beside him replied, "I don't know, got any nukes?" 

"You mean besides the one I'm going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn't move the hell up?" 

Wyoming's voice carried over the gunfire, "Yes I can see everything just fine from back here thank you." 

"We need to get into that bunker, that’s where C.T. and their leader are holed up." 

They weren't going to get anywhere while pinned like this, but Carolina had a plan, right? 

Wash's voiced his question, "But how are we going to get through all of this?" 

Wyoming replied, "So far, we're not." 

York made the situation worse, "I think Wyoming should try on of his knock knock jokes." 

Oh please god no. 

"Ah, who's there?" 

"Nobody, please stop." 

"Nobody please stop, who? Should I go on?" 

"Yah, I was kidding, now shut up!" 

"Shut up who?" 

Help me!!!!!! 

Carolina interrupted, "Both of you, shut up. Now here's what we're going to do, Wash, you establish a line on that side, York and Wyoming..." 

A cloaked Tex sprinted past and Wash knew what was coming next. 

"Damnit, no, cover me!" She tore after Tex, distracting both smiley and frowny.  

Wash took the distraction as a chance to change sides to help with cover fire and he dodged across, hearing a distant, "Cover me, that’s the plan?" 

Smiley knew what he was going to do because he opened fire as he was moving and he felt multiple bullets tear through his armour and into his flesh, warm blood trickling out of the wounds and pain shocking him. He collapsed but lifted his gun and opened fire. 

"WASH!" 

Everything clouded over. Voices sounded muffled, like he was under water. Nothing made sense, he could see blurs of colour resembling people and flashes of light but they didn't seem like they were really there. The only thing that was real to him was the pain, the agony. Everything hurt. 

"17 bullets?!" 

"How is he still alive?" 

"We need to get him out of here." 

He drifted into consciousness on the pelican, suit packed so full of Bio-foam he couldn't move, strapped into his seat with York in the chair to his left and North to his right. The rest of the team were scattered around the pelican so he let himself pass out again.  

. 

. 

. 

+1: Wash's P.O.V 

Crash and Burn:

"Aghhh!" 

As consciousness blinked back so did the pain. Everything hurt. 

He thought back to the alarms, the flashing lights, the falling, crashing, burning. He could feel breaks in his arms and legs. He had at least three cracked ribs and a definite concussion. He was pinned under the collapsed Med-Bay of the MOI and couldn't move. His teammates had done this. His teammates weren't coming to help him. 

That wasn't what really hurt though, no that wasn't what hurt. What hurt was the truth. What hurt was reality. 

Because he remembered EVERYTHING! 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update some of my stories soon.


End file.
